The Deer
by The Labradors
Summary: Hope is where you find it


**The Deer**

Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes were friends, partners and cousins. They relied on each other for everything. Theirs had been a hard life. They lost their parents early. They were sent to an orphanage and ran away from it. In order to survive they learned how to steal. They learned how to be outlaws. One day they decided they wanted more out of life. They were trying for amnesty. They were supposed to stay out of trouble for one year and the Governor would consider it. In the meantime, they would still be wanted for all of their past crimes. It was hard to do but they were succeeding.

Once again, they were in the saddle riding from one place to another trying to stay out of trouble. Trying to find work. They couldn't stay in one place to long in case someone eventually recognized them. It didn't matter if they liked it there or not. It wasn't safe.

It was a beautiful morning. Not too hot and not too cold. They had eaten breakfast before packing up. Once on the trail, Heyes was pointing out everything he saw. Talking non stop like he always did. Kid rode and listened and wished sometimes he would just be quiet. He loved his cousin but he had to admit he got on his nerves sometimes.

"Kid. Whatcha thinking about. You sure are quiet".

"You do enough talking for the both of us Heyes".

"I don't talk that much"!

"Uh huh".

"Well I don"…..

Heyes stopped his horse abruptly. Kid stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong"?

"Listen".

He could hear a slight rustling in the bushes. Ever so slowly they drew their guns. They both dismounted and began walking towards the noise. All of a sudden it stopped. They stood still. Guns pointed. Just then a baby deer ran out at them. Heyes almost wet himself. They both laughed and holstered their guns as they leaned over the animal.

"I wonder where it's momma is. It's too young to be wandering around by itself".

"I don't know Heyes, but it's not a good sign if momma isn't with it".

"We can't just leave it here alone. Something will get it".

"Well just what do you suggest? I eat deer, I don't babysit them"!

"I don't know! Wait! Let's look around and see if we can find it's mother"!

"Really".

"Yes really. Come on it can't be far".

"Heyes. What are you going to do if we find it and its dead. What are you going to do then? We can't take this animal with us"!

"I don't know. I'll deal with it then OK"?

Sigh.

"Alright Heyes, lets go".

Heyes smiled from ear to ear. He loved animals and couldn't stand the thought of leaving this little baby alone and unprotected. They began walking in the direction the deer had come from. He told the little deer to come with him. When he turned around he saw the baby was following. He was secretly praying this would have a good outcome.

Kid looked over at his partner. He watched him interact with this animal. It always amazed him at the different emotional layers this man had. He had seen it all throughout their lives. He had seen the cold outlaw side, the protecting partner/cousin side, but more important the loving caring side.

Kid checked the ground for tracks. He found the baby's but not the mother. They followed hoping they would come across her. Knowing the baby had left her somewhere close. It would not have just ventured out on his own unless something happened.

"I don't know if this is going to work Heyes. We haven't found anything yet".

"Let's give it a few more minutes. It couldn't have walked that far from her".

Just then the baby bolted ahead of them. Obviously, it picked up her scent. They ran after it into a clearing. There she was in the middle. Laying on the ground. They walked slowly toward her. She never moved. The baby laid down beside her. Heyes was devastated. He couldn't just leave. He somehow had to help this baby deer. Its mother was clearly dead and it would be too if left alone. He looked pleadingly at the Kid.

"We can't take care of it Heyes. You know that. You have a good heart. I know how bad you want to help, but we just can't".

"But. But Kid. We could take it with us until we found, I don't know, a farm or something and see if the people that lived there would take it in. We can't leave it. We just can't. I would never forgive myself knowing I left it on purpose to just die so young. Please Kid, please".

"You're going to take care of it. You're going to carry it. Do you understand? Jeez Heyes, I feel like a parent giving in to a child that wants something really bad".

Heyes smiled at him like a child that had gotten his way.

"Yea, I understand".

Heyes got on his horse and Kid handed him the baby. It was not happy, but Heyes held onto it and talked to it until it calmed down.

"Look Kid. Hope is asleep"!

"Hope? You named that deer? Why did you name it? I told you we aren't keeping it. I know you and if you name it you will get attached to it"!

"Yea. That's what I named her (totally ignoring what the Kid had just said). Hope for her future…. and for ours".

Kid just smiled at his cousin. He would deal with the problem later if he had to. For now Heyes was too happy to fuss at him any more.

About an hour later they ran across a farmhouse. There were kids running around playing and doing their chores. A woman was hanging up the wash and a man was fixing the wheel on a wagon. The rode up.

"Morning" said Kid and Heyes as they tipped their hats.

The woman had seen them coming and had walked over to her husband.

"Good morning" the pair said in unison.

"What can we do for you". They were looking at Heyes holding that baby deer like he was nuts.

"We're sorry to bother you but my friend and I found this little baby a while back. We found her momma. She was dead. We didn't want to leave her alone because, well, you know what would have happened. I didn't know if maybe, just maybe, you might take her in and take care of her until she is old enough to take care of herself. I named her Hope".

"You actually named the deer"?

"Well I couldn't keep saying it".

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

The kids had seen the deer and came over. They heard what was said and pleaded with their parents to take the animal. They had to admit she was cute. They agreed. They would take her and release her back into the wild when she was old enough.

Heyes was estatic but sad also. He said goodbye to Hope and handed her to the father.

"Take good care of her please".

"We will. By the way what are your names"?

"I'm Joshua Smith and this is Thaddeus Jones".

"Well Mr. Smith it takes a special person to save an animal like this. You two must have a very good heart".

"Thank you" Heyes said softly.

They turned and left. Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes were back on the trail. Two goodhearted ex-outlaws. They had left Hope behind but had a lot of hope as to what lay ahead.


End file.
